Raw Trust
by XcoreKoolAide
Summary: I wore a blank face. Was he asking that I actually kiss him? For one thing, I have a boyfriend and he’d be furious if he knew. Secondly, Gaara and I are just friends. And I wanna keep it that way. But.. It’s not like we’re in love He just wants to know.


"You've _never_ been kissed before?" I asked again. He shook his head giving me a sort of timid look. "Not on the lips." He confirmed. I chuckled, not believing what I was hearing. _Wow. Sabaku no Gaara has never been kissed. _I mused to myself.

"I'm sure you have all the time, being with Kiba and all..." The red-head said, looking down at his soft green linen sheets. I couldn't help but grin at this. "Oh hell yeah." I said in a matter of fact tone, nodding my head profusely.

Gaara turned and rested his upper body weight on his window sill and looked outside. I crawled over beside him to look out too, propping my elbows on the top of his resting shoulders. Outside was his older brother, Kankuro, and my boyfriend Kiba. It seemed like they were sparring while chatting; both the brunettes were well friends. "Must be…nice." Gaara sighed. I smiled. It sure was.

When there was nothing left to say, I quickly took my elbows off him and tickled his sides, one of his weaknesses. He shrieked out a muffled giggle he had tried to hold in and squirmed all around, finally collapsing into my lap.

"I'm a little curious." He panted, those aqua orbs of eyes staring into my cerulean ones. "No, I'm _really_ curious." I cocked my head, arching one of my brow's in a playful 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look. "_Naruto!_" He played along as if I really did forget what we were talking about. "_Kissing. _It's driving me mad. I have to know!" "Well we could hook you up with somebody easily. It's not like you aren't a bad looking dude. And besides, I keep seeing Rock Lee looking in your direction Social Studies class." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

He sat up straight, looking at me once again. "But Naruto… I was thinking _you_ could show me since you're experienced and all." I wore a blank face as I flushed a bit. Was he asking that I actually kiss him..? I really didn't want to turn him down since he really wanted to know how it felt to be kissed. But for one thing, I have a boyfriend and he'd be furious if he knew. Secondly, Gaara and I are just friends. And I wanna keep it that way. But.. It's not like we're in love… He just wants to know. So it's not really bad, right?

I looked around for a few seconds then whispered, "Okay, if you wanna know that badly." Gaara nodded enthusiastically. Yeah, he really wanted to know alright.

I leaned forward slowly, eyes still looking into his; put one of my tan hands on his neck, making its way up to the nape of his hair just like I would do to Kiba. His lips trembled but he wouldn't dare speak. Then I came forward, pressing my lips against his weaker set and closed my eyes. My free hand clasped his bedspread as I noticed his arms were trembling trying to keep himself up. Well Kami, I wasn't leaning on him! But if he didn't straighten his limbs, I might fall on top of him (and it'll be a veeeeeery awkward situation). I then flicked my tongue out to ravish his top lip, like it was Kiba's, which sent goose bumps pricking up his neck where my hand busied itself by massaging his lower scalp. After that, I began to suck on his bottom lip (by now convinced myself that this was Kiba) where I heard a moan come from him. _Damn it! I hope nobody heard that. _Hissed the other small percentage that wasn't convinced that I was snogging Kiba.

"Oh this is just too cute." came a voice at the doorway.

_Shit! _I opened my eyes and teared away from a confused Gaara, swinging my head around. There he stood, propping his arm against the doorway staring at us with a smirk plastered on his face. _Kankuro. _"Enjoy your first kiss, 'lil bro?" he asked in a conversational tone. I didn't see him, but I knew Gaara's face was so red. He was not expecting this. Hell, we both weren't.

"K-Kankuro!" I rasped, scrambling off the bed but tripping in my clumsiness. I needed to stop him. I knew he was going to tell Kiba. I so knew. "Don't do it!" In response, he kept looking at me coolly, bemused by the fact of how clumsy I had become when I knew of his presence. "You guys keep smooching, I'm just gonna go." He turned around the corner and made his way down stairs.

_No, no, NO!! _I leapt up and turned the corner, but Kankuro was already outside. "NO!" I yelled, tripping on the steps, but making my way down them. I burst out the door, almost landing face-first in sand when Kankuro was right beside Kiba, whispering into his ear. I froze as his mocha eyes flicked at me. Kankuro stood back, arms crossed, looking self-satisfied as if he'd actually accomplished something, the lazy ass. I hated his guts right now. I hoped that he had kids and they-

Then I noticed my boyfriend was standing directly in front of me. We were a good two inches apart. His eyes bore into mine painfully. He looked really serious (which if you know him, it's a big deal). "So why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Kiba, listen! Gaara-"

"Yeah, I heard. You guys are being intimate. Funny, because I thought we were in a relationship."

"Yes, we are! But me and Gaara- The whole kiss thing-"

"Kankuro told me. I don't need to hear what you two kinks did again."

"No, that's not it! Gaara and I aren't in love-"

"Aren't in love." Kiba cut me off once again with a bitter tone. "Tell me, Naruto. What's kissing for? For friends? Or for our lovers?"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!!" I wailed. Kiba's mouth closed and looked at me as my eyes started to leak with tears. I leaned on his body, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Damn it, Kiba! Don't you ever shut your God damn mouth…?" I muffled in his chest so that only he could hear me. "You never let me talk…"

He sighed, placing a tan (a darker tan than mine) hand in my tousled blonde hair, rustling it a bit. "Naruto-kun, look at me." As commanded, I stood up somewhat straight and looked him in the eyes. I never took my arms away from him as I got closer. I felt the urge to lick him as I took his dark lobe in my mouth, savoring the taste of him. I took it out shortly, mumbling, "I'm not unfaithful."

He grasped my shoulders, bringing me back so we could meet eye contact again. "Just incase you're lying, you're sleeping with me tonight." He said, smirking. Had I forgotten to mention that Gaara invited me over to spend the night in the first place and Kiba was over, and Kankuro wanted him to come too so he was like, "Ah, what the hell"? My eyes sparkled but I said in a false reluctant voice, "Oh, alright."

I started to walk off as I looked over my shoulder and saw him wink at me. My lips curled to a smile. He trusted me.


End file.
